


He Never Loved You

by AnakinCaffrey



Series: Threads [Art] [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just finished this edit and had in mind the very first time Craig took Neal, which was set during <i>To Us the World is Different.</i> I don't have an actual face for Craig, but the image I used didn't have one anyway. The scars/marks on Neal's body were all inspired by images of self-mutilation.</p>
    </blockquote>





	He Never Loved You

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished this edit and had in mind the very first time Craig took Neal, which was set during _To Us the World is Different._ I don't have an actual face for Craig, but the image I used didn't have one anyway. The scars/marks on Neal's body were all inspired by images of self-mutilation.


End file.
